In Her Escape of Abyss
by Similar Hues
Summary: "You're not the hokage anymore shishou, not when there's nothing to be hokage of and he's the reason! That stranger that calls himself Uchiha Sasuke is not the teammate whom I fell in love with; he's different, no, he's not even human anymore!" - Sakura


"Sakura, I can't allow you to do this!"

"You can't stop me shishou! This is for the village and Team Seven!" Sakura yelled, earning a fierce glare from Tsunade.

"There's a high chance you're going to make this future worse than it already is and I can't allow that; you can't mess with the past, Sakura!" Tsunade bellowed.

"But there's also a good chance that I can save our future... and I'm going to take it with or without your approval! You're not the hokage anymore shishou, not when there's nothing to be hokage of and he's the reason! That _stranger_ that calls himself Uchiha Sasuke is not the teammate whom I fell in love with; he's different, no, he's not even human anymore! And Naruto's dead! He even killed Kakashi and... Madara... And I'm next. He won't stop until he has me and forces me to repopulate his clan!" Sakura spat in her disgust.

"...Sakura," said Tsunade. She knew Sakura was hurting, but this was too much. There had to be another option; anything but this.

"There's nothing left there, but a barren wasteland! And he did it! He destroyed everything in his wake!" said Sakura in her frustration, as she kicked at rubble. "And I'm... I'm going to change it for the better. I'm not that little girl anymore, nor will I allow him to enslave me as his wife. And I'd rather you come with me shishou. He'll kill you too when he finds this place."

There was a pregnant pause as Sakura desperately waited for Tsunade's approval. She was lying when she said she didn't care for Tsunade's say in the jutsu. Even at the age of twenty, Sakura still looked up to Tsunade as her own mother; the mother that had never left her side.

"Alright," Tsunade finally conceded. "Shizune isn't even here anymore to fetch my sake and I don't wish for you to be his sex-slave," Tsunade remarked, as they both shared bitter smiles. "But we're going back to a year before the Uchiha Massacre; before the main source of this trouble began. Itachi will most likely still be planning every detail of the massacre. We'll change what he says to Sasuke on the night of the massacre. We can't save the Uchiha clan, but we have a good chance with the two brothers and maybe even their mother," Tsunade thought aloud.

"Good, that sounds like a plan. We should meet atop the Hokage Monument three days after we arrive in the past, at dawn. That will be enough time for you to travel back to the village," Sakura inputted.

"Agreed. Let's hurry before he arrives. This hideout won't be safe for long, not with his persistence."

And with that last sentence, Sakura opened the scroll and wrote the appropriate date. Tsunade and she then made the necessary hand seals.

"Uchiha-sama, I found them!"

And they slammed their palms onto the scroll in their hope of escaping this nightmare.

_"Space Time no Jutsu!"_

...Leaving nothing to trace, but the reverie of their voices.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Sakura-chan!"<em>

_"Annoying."_

_"Yo! Sorry I was late guys!"_

_"I won't back down, that's my nindo; my ninja way!"_

_"Forehead Girl!"_

_"...Ugly."_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

_"Evacuate the village! He's here!"_

_What's wrong Sakura? You look as if you've seen a ghost. Smirk. _

_HAHAHAHAH!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sweetie, are you alright?"

Sakura groaned, those memories were giving her a headache. She then gasped, as she realized someone was calling her name; it sounded like her mother. And she was on her back, lying in her mother's old garden. The aroma from her kaa-san's flowers was so comforting. She then noticed it really was her mother, kneeling above her. The woman seemed caught between crying and yelling in relief.

"Kaa-san, what happened?" said Sakura as she tried to sit up, yet failing miserably. This body was so different from her own in the future that she was having trouble adjusting.

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't ever do that to me again! You're all I have left in this world!" Sakura's mother explained. She pulled Sakura into an embrace.

Sakura felt fresh tears pulling down her cheeks. She never realized how much she truly missed her mother. At the age of fourteen, she finally knew how Naruto and Sasuke-kun felt without their parents. Her kaa-san was her only family, seeing as how her father died during a mission long ago, in the middle of her own mother's pregnancy.

"One minute you were fine and the next... it was as if you were having a seizure," said Sakura's mother while pulling Sakura to her feet and frantically checking for any injuries. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital," she mumbled to her herself.

"Kaa-san, I'm fine; I don't need to go to the hospital," Sakura explained, while desperately keeping her balance.. She didn't need to be poked and prodded by nurses. They might find something odd about the way she was trying to function her own body, as well as her chakra levels, which she then thoroughly reminded herself that her chakra was depleted. _It must have been from the space-time ninjutsu. _

"Why are you crying then?" her mother questioned.

Sakura's lips trembled as she mentally kicked herself. Her mother doesn't know that she's going to die eight years from now, nor does she know that her daughter is from the future. Her mother can't know; no one else, besides Tsunade, can know the truth. And so she quickly thought of an excuse and replied, "I was scared." _Just like any other six year old would say._

"Let's get you inside. I'll make you some hot soup. Would you like that?" Sakura nodded as she took a step towards the back entrance of the house, only to make a face plant and further prove to her mother that something was wrong. _Damn this body's small limbs. I'm not used to this,_ Sakura mentally growled.

"Here I'll carry you. You must still be shaken from earlier," said her mother, as she lifted Sakura into her arms. Sakura felt her body slacken. That jutsu must have taken a lot more out of her than she realized. She then fell into a deep slumber in her mother's warm embrace, as she wondered how Tsunade was taking the situation; the woman was probably drinking away the stress of seeing Shizune and Ton Ton.

* * *

><p>"Shizune! Get me my sake!" Tsunade yelled from her seat in the hotel room.<p>

"B-but Tsunade-sam! You've already had too much as it is!" Shizune exclaimed, with Ton Ton oinking her agreement. _What's gotten into her? She hasn't drunk this much since the day we left Konoha!_

"I don't care! I can drink as much as I want!" Tsunade retorted. _Who knows when I'll be able to drink like this again when I get to Konoha._ _Knowing Sakura, she'll want me to train her again to hone her body and only Kami knows when she'll ever allow me to drink, humph! Damn stubborn girl._

"No, that's enough. And didn't you mention someting about returning to Konoha, before this drinking charade began, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune crossed her arms and pointedly stared at Tsunade. "Why are we returning?"

Tsunade sighed in her defeat and mentally grumbled about Shizune. She then raised her hand to her head, green chakra weaving from her palm, and removed the alcohol. She then turned to Shizune. It's been so long since she saw Shizune and Ton Ton. She felt that sting again, in the pit of her heart, knowing what was to come of her family if she didn't get her ass to Konoha soon, but she still had time before the due date of her meeting with Sakura. _Shizune will have to be kept in the dark...for now._

"I'll tell you when we arrive there, for now, just get some sleep," said Tsunade, as she turned to rest in her futon, ignoring her apprentice's glower. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day, _Tsunade grumbled.

* * *

><p>I would first like to thank you for selecting and reading this story. I'm not new to , but that doesn't mean I've ever written a story. This is new for me, so I would really appreciate any criticism or encouragement for this fanfiction. To tell you the truth, this is sort of a test-meaning I'm not sure if I'm going to actually continue this story. But, yes, this is a time-travel fanfiction with Sakura being the heroin and yes, it's SasuSaku. If your not welcome to this pairing or plot line, then please just try it; don't knock it till you try it, ne? And thank you again for visiting my fanfiction. Also, if you're a SasuSaku fan, fill free to visit my community of the pairing-you can find it on my profile. :)<p>

~Similar Hues


End file.
